Első találkozás
by Vikikee4
Summary: A három éves Indra nagy dolog előtt áll: Nagytestvér lesz. Azonban a kisfiú nem vágyik egy olyan személyre, aki miatt szüleinek kevesebb ideje lesz rá. Ám nem tehet semmit, azon kívül, hogy magában mérgelődik. Azonban eljön az első találkozás ideje, amikor is Indra először foghatja kezében öccsét, és egy fura érzés keríti hatalmába...


Meleg júniusi nap köszöntött az emberekre. A kis falucska már korán megtelt élettel, és mindenki ment a földekre munkálkodni. A gyerekek, akiknek éppen semmi dolguk nem volt, vagy játékkal, vagy épp a szüleiknek segítve foglalták le magukat. A Napot egyetlen felhő sem takarta el, talán emiatt is volt mindenki olyan boldog. Mintha az égitest szórta volna az örömöt mindenkire.

Az egyik faház lépcsőjén egy kisfiú ült és lóbálta a lábát. Unatkozott. Apja és anyja mindig vele voltak, emiatt nem is nagyon tudott unatkozni. Ekkor azonban más volt. Anyja éppen kistestvérének adott életet. Elfintorodott a gondolatra. Sosem szeretett volna kistestvért, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy szüleinek kevesebb ideje lesz rá. Vigasztalták azzal, hogy egy kistestvér egy jó játszópajtás, ám ez őt csöppet sem érdekelte. Szüleivel ugyanolyan jól el tudott játszani, nem vágyott egy síró és büdös csomagra.

Lépteket hallott, de nem akart megfordulni. Ha hozzá jöttek, akkor úgyis megszólítják, ha nem, akkor elférnek mellette. Inkább tovább lóbálta kis lábait és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi is lesz vele. Azon tanakodott, vajon ő menjen világgá, vagy csak a testvérét dugja majd el szülei elől, hogy újra ő legyen a mindenük.

– Indra-sama – jött egy mélyebb hang mögüle.

A kisfiú ekkor már a hang irányába fordult és az őt néző férfira szegezte tekintetét. Futami volt az, apja leghűségesebb tanítványa és legjobb barátja. Jól ismerte őt, mióta az eszét tudja, azóta mindig apja mellett volt, és ha kellett, akkor vigyázott rá.

– Atyád látni óhajt – mosolygott rá.

Indra bólintott, majd felállt. Kicsit megtörölte poros nadrágját, majd elindult a szobába, ahol szülei voltak. Határozatlan léptekkel baktatott kis lábain, nem tudta, hogy miért szeretné látni az apja. Az is megfordult a fejében, hogy meghallotta gondolatait, miszerint el akarja dugni a kistestvérét és emiatt le akarja szidni. Máskülönben miért hívná be? Hisz ő mondta, nem lehet bent a kisbaba születésénél.

Mikor az ajtóhoz ért, akkor várt. Félt. Miért akarják látni? Mit fog odabenn látni? Talán megszületett a kistestvére? Vagy nem is egyedül jött, hanem ketten, mint az apja és a testvére? Nem tudta. Kopogásra emelte kezét, de végül nem tette. Mi van, ha megzavar odabenn valamit? Állt ott, égbe emelt, ökölbe szorított kézzel és nézte az ajtót. Ekkor azonban egy kedves érintést érzett a fején. Felpillantott és meglátta a mosolygós Futamit, aki haját simogatva nyugtatta. Valahogy… ez olyan nyugtató volt.

– Daijoubu ka? – kérdezett rá kedvesen a férfi.

– Hai – bólintott Indra, majd belépett.

A szobában nem voltak olyan sokan, csak édesanyja, édesapja és két bába. Ezen kívül minden olyan volt, mint máskor. Apja, ahogy meglátta, rámosolygott és intett neki, hogy menjen oda. Indra nyelt egyet és mozdulni sem mert. Félt, hogy olyat fog látni, amit nem szabad. Ezt mondták neki, amikor a szülés elején kivitték őt a szobából. Neki nem való.

Futami finom lökésére azonban megindult. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de ment. Rá sem mert nézni az ágyban fekvő anyjára. Tekintetével apját figyelte, miközben felé csoszogott. Azonban, ahogy odaért, érezte, hogy megfogják a kezét. Lepillantott az édesanyjára. Arca megviselt volt, haja pedig odatapadt a sok verítéktől, de mégis mosolygott rá. Nyelnie kellett egyet. Még sosem látta így az anyukáját. Hiába mosolygott, a látvány így is ijesztő volt. Ennek ellenére megszorította anyja kezét és állta a pillantást.

– Okaasan – nézett anyja szemeibe, majd megfordult és apját kezdte nézni. – Otousan?

Ekkor Hagoromo óvatosan ölébe ültette kisfiát, aki végképp összezavarodott. Mit akartak vele szülei közölni? Mire kell felkészülnie? Nem született mégsem kistestvére?

– Be szeretnénk neked mutatni a kisöcsédet – szólalt meg fáradtan édesanyja.

Mielőtt Indra bármit kérdezhetett volna, az egyik bába odalépett és a kezébe adott egy nehéz csomagot. Pontosabban, nem teljesen az ő kezébe, ugyanis apja is tartotta, máskülönben biztos elejtette volna. Meglepetten pásztázta a puha, fehér anyagba csomagolt, vörös, ráncos kisbabát. Elfintorodott. Bár nem várta, hogy az ő kistestvére lesz itt a legszebb, de nem pont erre számított.

– Nagyon csúnya – szöktek ki a száján őszinte szavai, mire apja egy picit felkuncogott.

– Minden kisbaba ilyen, amikor megszületik. De ne aggódj, pár nap és ugyanolyan lesz a bőre, mint a tied – nyugtatta Hagoromo. – Ráadásul te is ilyen „csúnyán" születtél.

Indra fintorgott a gondolatra. Lehetetlennek találta, hogy valaha ilyen volt. Ennek ellenére tovább vizsgálta a szuszogó csomagot. Picit megnyomkodta kipirult arcát, mire a kicsi nyöszörögve próbált elhúzódni az érintés előtt. Olyan gyenge volt. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy egy kisbaba védtelen, de nem gondolta annak ennyire. Még csak tőle sem tudta megvédeni magát, pedig csak három éves volt. Sokan mondták neki, hogy mint nagy testvérnek, az ő feladata lesz megvédeni. Ekkor értette meg, hogy mire gondolnak. Nem tudta miért, de elmosolyodott. Nem vágyott egy kistestvérre, nem akart mással osztozkodni szülei szeretetén, azonban ahogy ott tartotta a kis testet, s az hozzá bújt védelmet keresve, nem tudott rá haragudni többet. Valami furcsa dolgot érzett a mellkasában.

– Dare desu ka? – pillantott fel a szüleire.

– Kono kata wa Ootsutsuki Ashura – mosolygott rájuk az édesanyja.

Indra elmosolyodott és kicsit lejjebb húzta öccse arcáról a takarót, hogy jobban lássa. Jobban belegondolva, annyira nem is volt csúnya. Sőt, biztos volt benne, vannak csúnyább kisbabák is öccsénél. Kicsit megsimogatta a puha kis babahajat, és próbálta ugyanazt a kedvességet sugallni vele, mint néhány perce Futami neki. Akkor Ashura kinyitotta nagy szemeit és fáradtan kezdte vele vizslatni testvérét. Indra már szélesen vigyorgott. Ugyanolyan sötét szemei voltak testvérének, mint neki.

– Ohayou gozaimasu – mosolygott kisöccsére. – Watashi wa Ootsutsuki Indra desu.

Ashura tovább bámulta testvérét, amit Indra nagyon élvezett. Egy kistestvér, aki felnéz rá. Akinek megtaníthat dolgokat. Ujját Ashura arcához tolta és úgy cirógatta, mire a kisebb rámarkolt és nem engedte el. Az idősebb erre felkuncogott és óvatosan egy puszit adott öccse ráncos homlokára.

– Nem kell félned, ototou. Attól, hogy nem fogom a kezed, még vigyázom rád. Mert ez a kötelességem bátyádként.


End file.
